Waiting for the Wrong Person?
by It's Written On The Page
Summary: Everyone has someone waiting for them out there, but is Dr. Owen Harper waiting for the wrong person?


**Torchwood.**

**~Waiting For The Wrong Person?~**

The breeze ruffled his hair, as he stood leaning on the metal rail that lined the bay of Roald Dahl Plass. He turned, now leaning on the rail with his back; elbow's raised resting on the rail for stability. Facing the Cardiff millennium centre and it's engraved message 'Creu Gwir fel Gwydr o Ffwrnais Awen'. He'd always wanted to know what that meant, but he'd never bothered to learn welsh, even though Cardiff had been his home for nearly three years now. He breathed deeply, expelling all the air from his lungs so he could fill them again with fresh new oxygen. He'd never wanted to admit it, but; he was quiet looking forward to seeing her again. Then he saw her.

"Tosh?" Owen asked as he saw her reflection off the glazed droplets of water that surged down the towers smooth surface. But as her figure skated across the tower and came into view he realised who it was...

had arranged to meet Gwen not Toshiko.

"Erm, Owen" Toshiko said sheepishly, walking towards Owen.

"Where's Gwen?" He said sternly, as if she was going to lie to him.

"Gwen's not coming" Toshiko said, her voice quiet like she didn't want to tell Owen.

"What?" Owen questioned, she hasn't got it right he thought to himself.

"She's not coming, she told me to tell you that she not coming" Toshiko said her voice quieting by every word, soon it would be impossible to hear her. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, she wanted to do anything but hurt him. Owen turned his back to her and looked over the water as it bobbed and ducked in different directions, as the current changed with the strong wind that blew across the water.

"Owen?" Toshiko said, almost whispering now the soft wind carrying her voice to his ear more than the vibrations of her voice box did. He didn't bother turning around, Toshiko's hand hovered over his back. She longed to reach out and touch him, to feel his skins warmth against her hand. But that wasn't going to happen in a rush, Toshiko had been there for him for three years and he had barley turned an eye to her but Gwen had been here two days and already she had her feet under the table she had the one thing Toshiko would never have. After hovering her hand over Owen's back for countless minuets stealing warmth from his back from a distance before pulling her hand away and placing it on the rail next to Owen's hand.

"I can't believe she stood me up" Owen muttered not quiet wanting to admit it.

"I'm sure she had reason" Toshiko said, soothingly moving her hand closer to Owen's as they gripped the cold metal rail. Owen stayed quiet, not fully listening to what Toshiko was saying.

"Do you know what that says" Toshiko said pointing to the millennium centre and the inscription on it.

"No" Owen said short answers, he was still not fully listening to any word Toshiko said.

"It means Creating Truth like glass from the furnace of inspiration" Toshiko smiled, her knowledge made her happy especially when she was telling other people things they didn't know. She got a kick out of it, somehow.

Minuet's must have passed, but they seemed like seconds to Toshiko. As long as she was with Owen, time flew. She new he'd never like her, she had accepted that now but it still hurt; the wound was still healing.

"You know what Tosh" Owen said after the silence.

"What?" she turned to face him smiling.

"I've always wanted to know that" He smiled back at her. He was so disappointed that Gwen had stood him up, he was looking forward to the date they had planned. He'd never been that clingy about a girl, may that's what put her off. All he knew is that if he couldn't be his usual moody, sarcastic self; it wasn't worth it.

"I could teach you a little welsh if you want" Toshiko said getting awfully shy again, but she smiled and blushed.

"Yeah, that would be good" Owen smiled, he'd never noticed but Toshiko was cute when she smiled, her blushing complemented her complexion beautifully and the moonlight added to this.

"Do you know what Tosh" Owen said, she turned to face him.

"I was so upset when you said Gwen stood me up, it really wasn't going as well as I planned, but you know what. I've got a perfectly good meal reservation for two and I think I just found who I'm taking" Owen smiled at Toshiko, even though she was a mental genius she didn't catch on to Owen's hint.

"Who" She said sounding disappointed.

"You stupid. But if you don't want to go it's okay" Owen said trying not to be too forward with his invitation. Toshiko jumped at the chance.

"Yeah" Toshiko said smiling again.

"Good" Owen said offering up his arm, as Toshiko took it and they walked across the bay and into the small restaurant Owen had made reservations at.

"This is beautiful" Toshiko breathed, as they where led to their table and sat down, the table looked out of a widow that over looked the bay. Owen now studied her, he'd worked with this woman for three years and barely even knew anything but her name. A purple off the shoulder dress fell from her shoulder's, it hugged her waist before tracing elegantly over her petite frame and figure. Her feet where slipped into black heeled shoes' that added five inches to her height bringing her to Owen's eye level. Toshiko could feel Owen's eye's examining her, feel them running over her body as she stared; looking into his eye's loosing herself in them letting the deep brown take her in and engulf her. They ordered. The meals came, and they started to eat.

"I love this place" Owen said diving into his main course with ferocity, "Damn! Ianto's going to kill me. This is his shirt" he said spilling gravy down his front, not moments before he had removed his black blazer to reveal his crisp white shirt and now it was stained. Toshiko giggled and Owen tried fruitlessly to remove the gravy that was now quickly embedding it's self into his shirt with one of the napkin's the restaurant provided.

"I don't know what your laughing at?" Owen said laughing as he notice the piece of stake that had made it's way onto the top of Toshiko's dress, she looked down removing the stake and shouting.

"No, this is my favourite dress" she called looking profoundly disappointed, as she revealed the stain it had left on the purple material.

"This isn't going brilliantly is it?" Owen laughed, still trying in vain to remove the gravy stain.

"I kind of like it this way" Toshiko said, picking at her meal.

"Yeah, me to" Owen smiled, as he left the stain and got back to eating what was left on his plate that wasn't already on his shirt.

"Are you always this much of a messy eater?" Toshiko asked, laughing again as gravy dribbled from Owen's mouth, she lifted her napkin and wiped it from his face.

"not usually" He laughed. They ate dessert, without any more spillages and vacated the restaurant. They walked arm in arm back towards Roald Dahl Plass and the millennium centre, chatting all the way. Owen never knew he had so much in common with Toshiko, this was the woman he walked passed everyday and he'd never turned a blind eye to her. They stood back; leaning on the rail, Owen looked at Toshiko.

"Tosh" He asked, but Toshiko got there first.

"Why did you never ask me out? I'm mean you went out with Susie and now Gwen" she asked looking in Owen's eyes.

"Well I suppose, It's because I respect you Tosh. The others well their just women but you" Owen said, Toshiko smiled. She could tell he was awkward, he never talked about 'Feelings' and soppy stuff like that but he was trying and that was good enough. Then Owen pulled her towards him and their lips connected, electricity ran through Toshiko as she kissed back not tempting to pull away.

"I'll see you in work tomorrow then" Owen smiled, grinning even at Toshiko as she composed herself.

"Yeah" she smiled, she hadn't noticed but their fingers had been entwined for all this time, as she walked away their fingers loosened and eventually separated. She walked towards the water tower.

"Owen!" she shouted spinning around to look back at Owen who still leant on the bay rail, he looked up towards her.

"Rwyf wrth fy modd I chi" she called, he laughed...Welsh. He knew he should of bothered to learn it.

***Rqyf wrth fy modd I chi = 'I Love You', (Welsh).**


End file.
